


The Sweater

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Baker Benny Lafitte, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Disputes, Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Hand Jobs, Multi, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, Vee to a triad, mentioned Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: It’s Dean’s sweater, no matter how Cas claims it as his own, or that the size fits Benny the best. Stealing and hiding it from the other two is a fun game they all enjoy.When Sam comes to visit them, Dean needs his boys to behave for once. Sam is already worried about Cas and Benny, he doesn't need to see them fight over a sweater.He should know better by now that it’s a lost cause to get Cas and Benny to be nice to the other. Or is it?
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Destiny Big Bang





	1. Cas's Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Destiny Big Bang. My partner for the challenge was Pherryt, you can see her amazing art [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202171). Thank you for the beautiful art, I was happy to work with you! ♥
> 
> One of my betas was [Sanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper), who was always there to encourage me when I was worrying over the smallest of things and helped me so much with editing. Thank you for all your help, Sanne! 
> 
> I'm also grateful for my other beta, [Narraukoiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko). Thank you so much for all the ideas and help you gave me!
> 
>   
> I hope you all enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for NSFW art at the end of the chapter.

  
  


The sweater belongs to Cas. He has various hoodies and sweatshirts, the knitted pullovers being his favorites. It’s part of his “dorky professor” look, as Dean always tells him. He can’t help it, he needs the comfort of an oversized but still somewhat elegant sweater when he’s standing in a lecture hall full of twenty-year-olds.

Dean loves hoodies, but he stole most of them from Cas. Cas is soft for Dean in his clothes, so he gave them to him willingly. Dean looking all comfy in sweatpants and hoodies is Cas's second favorite thing, right after Dean laying on top of the sheets naked. But no matter how sweet Dean looks in Cas's favorite sweater, Cas is not going to give this one to him.

Unlike Dean, Benny has his own sweaters. Not much, but he’s got some. But Benny has a well-built body, where Cas and Dean have lean muscles, so it’s hard to mistake Benny’s clothes for their own. Cas is sure not even his oversized clothes would fit Benny’s strong shoulders. The only logical conclusion is that the sweater belongs to Cas. 

It’s a fluffy light gray thing. There’s a small pine tree over a red S shape right above the heart. Cas doesn’t remember what the symbol means, but it’s likely the brand’s logo. It’s a well-worn sweater, he must have bought it years ago.

It’s his favorite thing to wear after work, like right now, when he’s exhausted from freshman classes. Teaching basic subjects for overly eager, fresh college students has its charm, but it’s tiring. Older students do a lot of the talking for Cas when they’re analyzing a text. Cas only has to prompt them.

As he enters their apartment, he tries letting go of the thoughts of his work. Taking off his coat, he hangs it up along with his bag. Toeing his shoes off, he makes his way further into their apartment. He walks through the living room, but he can’t see anyone in there. Walking to the kitchen, he finds his boyfriend making dinner.

“Hello, Dean!” Cas greets Dean while going to hug him from behind. After placing a kiss on Dean’s neck, he leans his head on the man’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Dean says while he wipes his hands on his jeans. Turning in Cas's arms, he looks Cas up and down. Wrapping his arms around Cas's shoulders, a coy smile appears on his face. “Looking good, professor.”

Cas rolls his eyes before leaning closer. Brushing his nose against Dean’s, he murmurs, “You say that like you didn’t see me in the morning.”

“I didn’t have time to appreciate it,” Dean says before he captures Cas's lips in a kiss.

Cas sights into the kiss as he melts against Dean. He tightens his arms still around Dean’s middle while he pushes his tongue past Dean’s lips. He can feel all the stress of a long day leaving his body when Dean cups his neck and starts caressing his jawline with a thumb. He wants to make their slow make out session dirtier, but Dean is in the middle of making dinner, so Cas wills himself to not to grind his hips to Dean's. 

Resting their foreheads together, Dean says in a quiet voice, “You’re later than usual.”

“Midterms have just started. I want to keep up with the grading before it piles up, but you know that,” he tells Dean with a tired smile.

Dean leans back to look at him with raised eyebrows to ask, “You mean you need to finish yours, so you can help Balthazar with his?”

Cas doesn’t bother to react to the question, they both know the answer. Instead, he asks, “How was your day?”

A knowing smile plays on Dean’s lips, but he answers with a short “good” before he pauses for a moment. “I’ve talked to Sam," he says eventually. 

Dean goes quiet again with an unreadable expression on his face. Cas hopes Sam didn’t cancel his visit, it’s been months since Dean last saw him. Sam is a dear friend to Cas whom he misses, but it can't compare to how Dean feels about only seeing Sam once in a while. 

Hoping for an explanation, Cas gently asks, “About his trip?”

“Yeah. Eileen’s not coming,” Dean answers with downcast eyes.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas says as he runs a hand through Dean’s hair.

“It’s okay.” Dean is smiling, but it’s not reaching his eyes when he looks up at Cas.

They’ve met Eileen before, but it wasn’t nearly enough time to really get to know her. Cas understands why Dean is sad. He hopes to talk more to Eileen in the future as well, but life happens sometimes.

To distract Dean from what he can’t control, Cas presses his lips to Dean’s again. The slow drag of their lips ends with Cas making Dean moan as he bites down on Dean’s bottom lip.

Dean pulls away, breathless when he says, “We coulda had some fun if you got home earlier.”

“We can have that fun after dinner,” he tells Dean at last while he extracts himself from Dean’s arms. He walks to the door where he stops to say over his shoulder, “Benny’s not invited.”

“Got it,” Dean shouts after him when he’s already in the hallway to his room.

He loves a good three-way on most days, but he’s too tired for it today. With Benny in his mind, he walks up to Benny’s door to peek into the room before he makes his way to his own. It seems like Benny’s having a long day at the bakery as he’s not home yet. They take turns with Donna doing the preparations for the next day. That’s all Cas knows though. He can’t follow their schedule, they only plan it 2 weeks ahead with their personal lives in mind. 

Closing the door of his room behind him, he takes off the dark-blue knitted pullover he wore to work and goes to unbutton his white shirt underneath. Pushing down his dark jeans, he steps out of them to put them into the hamper on his way to the closet. 

Opening the double doors, he uses both hands to dig into the closet for _the_ sweater. He has it under a pile of neatly folded button downs. It’s his secret place for it, his boyfriend searching for it here being the least likely. Dean has a habit of stealing it when he sleeps in Cas's room. Cas needed to take some measures. 

It’s quite a warm night for early spring, so he decides not to wear a shirt underneath the sweater. He takes it out of the closet and pulls it right over his head. The soft fabric on his skin feels like he’s being hugged by clouds. 

With a satisfied smile, he pulls out his favorite yoga pants to put them on. It has an airy fabric that lets his skin breathe while snugly fitting his body. He doesn’t usually wear yoga pants for, well, not yoga but Dean loves the way they hug his butt and thighs, and Cas has been horny this morning since he woke up alone. 

On these mornings, he thinks about all three of them sleeping in one room. Dean would love to sleep between both of his boyfriends every night, but they agreed on this arrangement for a reason. Cas doesn’t mind sleeping in Benny’s room, but with having separate rooms, they can have their own time with Dean without stepping on each other’s toes.

Sometimes they all end up falling asleep in Benny’s room after watching a movie that is more comfortable in the huge bed than on the couch. There’re the occasional threesomes, too, that end up with the three of them cuddled close in Benny’s bed. He remembers having their first threesome and being so nervous, he could barely eat his dinner. But he was surprised how sweet of a lover Benny was.

Not finding his slippers where he always leaves them beside the bed makes him come back to reality from his thoughts. He can’t see them anywhere. Kneeling down, he looks under the bed, and there they are. Dean must have kicked them on accident, not bothering to take them out. As he pulls them out to put them on, he wonders why Dean was in his room. He hopes Dean didn't want to steal back the sweater, he doesn't want to have this argument tonight. 

Walking back to the kitchen, Cas finds Dean finishing their dinner. Dean puts the dish into the oven and reaches for the timer on the counter.

“How long?” Cas asks as he walks closer. 

With a quick glance to Cas, Dean sets the timer then turns his full body to his boyfriend. “Thirty minutes at least.”

Cas takes another step closer and puts his arms around Dean’s waist, then asks, “So where were we?”

Dean starts leaning into his embrace but stops mid-way to say, “Wait.” Lifting his hands to Cas's shoulders, he keeps Cas at a distance. “Is that my sweater on you again?”

Cas rolls his eyes as he says, "Didn't know you had any sweaters." He tries pulling his boyfriend all the way to his own body, but Dean doesn't budge.

"You damn well know it's mine,” Dean says as he leads his arms to round Cas's shoulders, but he stays at a distance where he can keep eye contact. “I have been looking for it all week,” Dean continues as Cas tries to pull him closer with a sigh.

Dean has a few hoodies, but sweaters are not his style. If Dean likes this sweater that much, he could just borrow it sometimes, there’s no need to claim it as his own. Cas is fed up with this argument. Bantering over the sweater is fun at times, but right now, he’s too tired for it. All he wants is to make out with Dean on the couch until their dinner is ready.

Grabbing Dean’s hand that’s still around his shoulder, Cas starts pulling him towards the living room. Over his shoulder, he says, “It was in my closet, because it is mine.”

Dean tries to withstand the force of Cas’s pull as he says, “Wait, the dishes,” but Cas cuts him off.

“Isn’t it Benny’s turn?” Cas asks while he turns back to face Dean.

“I don’t want him to bother with all this after dinner,” Dean says when he gets his hand free from Cas's hold. “You gonna make him wash our plates anyway,” Dean tells him in a tone that Cas doesn’t really know where to place. 

“They’ll smell by the time we get home tomorrow,” he says weakly. There aren’t many things he hates more than days-old dirty dishes.

“Right,” Dean mutters while he opens the cabinet under the sink for the dish soap. 

Cas watches him put some on the sponge and start the water. He doesn’t know what he did wrong, but he's not going to hold it against Dean when he’s clearly in a bad mood. With a roll of his eyes, he steps closer with the intent of helping.

“Whoa!” Dean puts out his elbow to stop him getting any closer. “You’re not getting grease on my sweater,” he says as he goes on with the washing.

Cas folds his arms over his chest and leans his back against the counter. He feels bad and wants to help now, but they use a dish drainer so he can’t even dry the dishes, or at least, there would be no point. He can keep Dean company, he supposes.

“Is something bothering you?” he asks after a minute of silence. “I mean, besides Eileen not coming,” he clarifies. He needs to make sure it's not something that he said. Better talk it out now than letting it take roots.

“Nothing,” Dean mumbles his answer.

Cas turns his head to search Dean’s face for a clue, but he can only see his profile. Cas is sure Dean feels his gaze, because he rolls his eyes but he doesn’t say more.

“I know there’s something, Dean,” Cas says, pushing the topic and hoping that he’s not getting Dean any more angry. 

“Fine,” Dean tells him as he puts a dish into the dish drainer with too much force. “I just need you to… I dunno, act more like family?” he says as he keeps his eyes on the dishwater. “I know you can’t force that kinda thing, but we’re in it for the long haul, right?” Lifting his head, he looks at Cas this time.

Cas is taken aback, but he tries to reassure Dean. “Of course,” he says while turning his body to completely face him. 

At least now he understands that it’s about Benny and him. He can’t grasp what’s wrong, though. Voicing his need for alone time with Dean is not out of the ordinary, the same way Benny does when it’s what he needs. It’s way too easy for them to end up with all three of them involved in sex. 

Cas doesn’t know what else to say, he’s left wondering while Dean’s attentively scrubbing a pot. It could be about the dishes, but it’s so unlike Dean to fuss about it. Benny does the dishes for Cas all the time, because Cas does his laundry and all the ironing for him. They’re past arguing about the chores, beside some playful bickering.

“I wish you were more considerate of each other,” Dean says in a low voice, interrupting Cas's thoughts. Finishing with the pot, he reaches for the last bowl to wash. 

Dean’s still avoiding Cas's eyes, not even looking his way. Cas anxiously drags his hands over his hair as he thinks about something to say. This conversation came out of the blue for him. He and Benny have come a long way. Their relationship has changed the most since they moved together over a year ago.

He’s been trying to accommodate Benny in his life more, and in his future. Most of his plans include Benny now. It’s not even conscious, he just can’t imagine his life without the man now. He likes to believe they’re friends now. Even more intimate than that at times, but it’s a feeling he prefers to push back in his mind.

“It’s part of living together,” he tells Dean uncertainly after a moment of silence.

“Look, Cas,” Dean says while he places the last bowl on the dripping tray. Wiping his hand with a cloth, he finally meets Cas's eyes. “I don’t want to force either of you into anything—”

“You’re not forcing us!” Cas stops Dean before he could go on with his silly ideas. “We’ve chosen this life,” he tells Dean the same thing they both tell him whenever he acts like they’re sacrificing anything for him.

Dean steps closer with a sigh and says, “I’ve heard that before.” A smile is playing on his lips as he circles an arm around Cas's waist.

Cas leans into his body, wrapping both arms around his shoulder. “Yeah?” he breathes into Dean’s ear when placing his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“You’ve been kinda nicer to each other lately, I have to give that to you,” Dean murmurs while lifting his other arm to hug Cas tighter. “I just want Sammy to have a good impression after the last time.”

Cas lifts his head to look into Dean’s eyes and say, “You don’t have to worry about that.” He takes a deep breath before going on, “You've just said we've been nicer, haven't you?”

He can see the doubt on Dean’s face as the man breathes an unsure “yeah”.

“Old habits are hard to change,” Cas says with a reassuring smile. “It’s way too much fun to annoy Benny sometimes,” he whispers in a conspiratorial voice.

“You mean flirt with him?” Dean asks after a chuckle.

“So I’m flirting with him now? I thought I needed to be—” 

Dean kisses him mid-sentence, but it ends quickly because they can’t stop smiling, making it hard to kiss. After they part their lips, Dean lets him go to start pushing him towards the living room. Right when Cas turns to the door, the timer that Dean set goes off. Dean goes to the oven to peek in.

“You hungry?” Dean asks him, looking up with the oven still open.

“We can wait for Benny,” Cas tells him. What’s a better time to start on his promise than now? Cas watches Dean turn the oven off, but he leaves the food in and closes the door, so it stays warm until they can all eat together.

Grabbing one of Dean's hands, he leads them to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he pulls his boyfriend with him as he says, “Cuddle me and my sweater. It’s almost the same as wearing it.”

“No, it’s not,” Dean says while he sits down and cuddles up to Cas with a pout. “It’s my sweater, by the way.” 

Cas kisses the pout that he finds so endearing off of his lips. But the sweater is Cas's. They’ve been over this. After a few pecks, Cas starts kissing Dean with more intent. One of Dean’s hands finds its way under Cas's sweater to slowly caress his side. Cas throws a leg over Dean to sit in his lap, framing his thighs.

“I’m wearing these pants for you,” Cas murmurs into Dean’s lips between kisses, “and you didn’t even say anything.”

“It’s ‘cause my sweater covers all the good parts,” Dean says while grinning against Cas’s mouth. Moving his hands to grab Cas's ass, he pulls Cas closer to grind his hips up.

Cas wants to roll his eyes because it’s _his_ sweater, but the feeling of Dean’s hardening cock against his own makes him forget about the sweater. He buries a hand in Dean’s spiky hair while pushing his tongue past Dean’s lips. When their tongues meet, Dean moans into the kiss. Grinding his hips down to meet Dean’s movements, Cas has to pull away from their kiss to catch his breath.

Nosing his way up over Dean’s jawline, he bites down on his earlobe before panting into Dean’s ear, “Will you blow me?”

Dean grabs Cas's still moving hips, and with a quick move, he lays Cas across the couch and climbs over him. Trailing kisses up his neck, Dean whispers into his ear, “That gorgeous cock? Any time.”

Dean’s enthusiasm and his hot breath against Cas’s ear makes Cas shudder in anticipation. Pushing his hips up, he tries to signal Dean to _“get on with it then”_ , but Dean doesn’t let him grind up. Pushing his hips down with both hands, Dean keeps kissing his neck with an occasional nibble.

“Dean—” Cas moans while he grabs Dean’s hair with a hand and places the other on Dean’s shoulder. 

Trying to push Dean down doesn’t work, but it makes him stop to look up at Cas with a playful glint in his eyes. “Good things take time, Cas.” Dean smirks at Cas as he moves his hands from Cas’s hips under his sweater. “Hm, I think I’ll leave this on you,” he murmurs so quietly, Cas isn’t sure it’s meant for him to hear. Pushing up the sweater over Cas's stomach, Dean moves his hands to circle Cas's nipples with his thumbs.

“Dean!” Cas warns him with an annoyed tone that he knows Dean won’t say no to. Dean should know by now that if he teases Cas too much, Cas'll just flip them over and take what he wants.

“Alright, alright.” Looking up at Cas smugly, he _finally_ grabs the hem of Cas's yoga pants and boxers. Pulling them all the way down, Dean throws them on the floor while he asks, “Do we keep lube in this room?”

“Dean, I’m tired and Benny—”

“Hush!” Dean cuts Cas off before he stands from the couch to go to the end table that has a small drawer. “Knew we did!” he shouts, showing off the lube triumphantly before climbing back between Cas's legs. He places the bottle on the floor while he lays down on his stomach. Peppering kisses to Cas's inner thighs, Dean murmurs against Cas’s skin, “I just wanna make it good for you.” 

Cas feels bad for being so frustrated with Dean’s teasing, but he had a long day and he’s _horny_ . He needs Dean’s mouth on his cock _now_. “Please, Dean,” he whines when Dean starts fondling his balls.

Dean licks his shaft up, taking the head in his mouth. When he sucks on it, Cas pushes his hips up with a groan, but Dean grabs his hips again to hold them down. With one steady motion, Dean swallows his cock down until his nose touches Cas's navel.

“Fuck,” Cas moans, moving a hand into Dean’s hair and grabbing the couch cushion with the other. He’s thankful for the hands on his hips, he doesn’t think he could’ve stopped himself from thrusting up.

A long moan leaves Cas’s throat when Dean starts bobbing his head. His whole body is on fire, which makes him wish Dean would’ve taken the sweater off. With his cock between Dean’s plush lips, his mind is not working enough to take it off himself.

In Dean’s skillful mouth, it doesn’t take much for his pleasure to start building up. Dean must notice it because he pulls off way too soon for Cas’s liking. Cas wants to push his head back with the hand still in his hair, but Dean doesn’t budge.

Hearing the cap of the lube open, Cas pulls up his legs to give easy access to Dean. Lifting his head up, he sees that Dean is already warming the lube between his fingers while he places the bottle back on the floor. Dean makes eye contact as he moves his fingers to Cas's hole. Cas intends to keep watching Dean, but feeling two fingers start pushing in, he throws his head back with a groan.

It burns a little, but he’s used to the feeling enough for it to still be pleasurable. He’ll let Dean have his revenge for the impatience earlier. Not that it’s much of a punishment for Cas. When Dean’s fingers are all the way in, he lets Cas have a moment to breathe that Cas is thankful for.

It doesn’t take long for him to find Cas's prostate once he starts moving his fingers. Cas lets his body relax and enjoy the gentle pressure against his prostate. When there’s a warm puff of breath against his cock, Cas throws a hand over his eyes. He knows he’s not going to last long when Dean swallows him down one more time.

“If you get jizz on my sweater I’m gonna kill you both.” Benny’s voice cuts through the living room.

Cas jumps a bit at the unexpected voice. Snapping his head up, he sees Benny smirking at them. Cas is so lost in his pleasure, he has no idea how long Benny has been standing there. When he makes eye contact with Benny, a sudden thrill goes up his spine. Benny arches a brow, but he doesn’t break his eyes away.

He prefers to watch instead of being watched, but when Benny adjusts himself in his jeans, his orgasm rushes through Cas before he can warn Dean. His eyes are forced closed as he arches his back. The idea of Benny being turned on just from watching him takes his orgasm to another level.

“Damn,” comes Benny's rumble from closer. An aftershock rushes through Cas's body when he hears Benny’s impressed deep voice. “I want a blow job like that, too,” Benny chuckles. When Cas opens his eyes, Benny’s sitting in the armchair to the left of the couch. 

“It’s my sweater,” Dean says from his place in between Cas's legs. He’s resting his head on one of Cas's thighs while he circles Cas's stomach with a finger. 

“Whatever,” Benny mutters while rolling his eyes. Then he stands up to walk off to his room, likely to change out of his flour-covered work clothes.

Cas starts massaging Dean’s scalp while they bask in the afterglow. Looking at Dean’s blissed out face, he knows Dean’s come, too. It wouldn’t be the first time Dean came in his pants from giving a blow job. Cas always finds Dean’s enthusiasm hot, but his mind keeps drifting back to Benny.

He’s puzzled by his feelings. Cas hasn’t always realized it, but Benny is a kind and handsome man. It’s something that has been getting hard to ignore the past few months. But with the history they have, it’s complicated. Being attracted to Benny is not new, but there’s a different feeling underneath it, that’s fresh and uncertain.

After a slow inhale, he sits up. His body feels so heavy as he moves, but they need to get cleaned up. He’s getting hungry as tiredness overtakes his body. He wants to eat dinner then go to bed and sleep off his confusion. He can figure his relationship out with Benny some other day.

  
_Art by[Pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202171)_


	2. Dean's Sweater

The sweater is Dean’s and that’s that. He doesn’t care anymore, but he wouldn’t tell that to anyone. He’s having too much fun with this game. When the sweater’s gone for a week, he’s excited to see who’s going to walk out in it from their room next.

He has full access to both his boyfriends’ rooms, so he doesn’t even have to sneak around. He can just walk in and search their rooms, saying that he’s looking for his own stuff if he gets caught. Cas tends to be more suspicious and careful, but Benny’s gotten good at this game, too.

Dean doesn’t have his own room which makes it harder to hide the thing when he’s got it. Three bedroom apartments are expensive, alright? He’s got his clothes in Benny’s room because it’s bigger. They fit into some additional drawers that would’ve made Cas's room crowded. Dean still has no idea how they decided on the room arrangement, but the glares Cas gave Benny the first week they moved in must have a story behind them.

He was worried that his boyfriends would make his fun game into another pissing contest. It can still happen, but it’s unlikely. They seem to be having fun as well, being more flirty in their banterings than antagonistic towards the other. Dean still has to remind them to think about the other sometimes, but life is pretty good these days.

He keeps thinking about Cas’s reaction to Benny interrupting them last night. He thought about stopping, since Cas asked for it to be only the two of them, but Cas came a few moments after Benny let himself be known. Dean wonders what that was all about. Who knows what those two would become, if they could forget about all that jealousy they felt when all three of them were just friends.

He’s really glad he promised Cas he’d sleep with him last night, because now he has the perfect opportunity to steal back his sweater. Cas had carefully folded it and placed it on top of his dresser. That was a truly bold move, not even trying to hide it. To be fair, Dean had watched his every move, not giving him much of a chance to hide it.

A yawn leaves his mouth while he’s sleepily rubbing his eyes. Cas’s warm body is pressed up to his back. He enjoys the tickling of Cas’s breath on his neck, but he doesn’t want to waste any time. Cas can wake up any moment, crushing his plans of stealing the sweater.

Carefully extracting his body from Cas's hold, Dean climbs out of bed. The chilly morning air hits his mostly naked body. Last night was quite warm for spring, especially with an octopus of a boyfriend holding him close, so he decided to sleep in nothing but his boxers.

He stretches his arms above his head with a quiet moan. Standing up from his place on the edge of the bed, he goes right to the dresser. The sweater is nowhere to be found. He can’t believe Cas would wake up just to hide it. Maybe he needed to go to the bathroom, but still. A sleepy Cas is an adorable disaster, there’s no way he could find a good place for the sweater. This is war now. Dean needs to find the damn thing.

Observing the room, he tries to find something that’s out of place. Turning around, a bit of a familiar gray catches his eyes. Cas's dark blue robe hangs from the hanger on the door and a piece of something gray’s peeking out from behind it. With a few long strides, Dean crosses the room to lift off the robe and see the sweater right underneath it. It’s a better place than he would’ve expected from a half-asleep Cas, but the execution was pretty weak. 

He takes the sweater and hangs back up the robe like nothing happened. With a grin he pulls the sweater over his head. Walking back to the bed, he puts his feet into his slippers. Cas still seems to be sound asleep, hugging his pillow now that he can’t cuddle Dean. Taking a last glimpse at his gorgeous boyfriend, Dean goes to leave the room.

He’s careful with the door, not wanting to wake Cas up. Taking a look at the far end of the hallway, he instantly knows that Benny’s also still asleep. His door is closed, and unlike Cas, he always has it open when he’s awake. Dean understands that Cas's habit comes from growing up in a household where every moment of privacy was cherished, but it took Benny a while to not overthink it.

He starts coffee as he arrives at the kitchen and takes out some eggs for their breakfast while the coffee brews. They decided on french toast last night, or rather, Cas asked Benny to make him that disgusting peanut butter and jelly french toast he loves so much. Dean had his chin on the floor at the domestic exchange and started to think he overexaggerated Cas's unwillingness to do the dishes.

He’s half offended that Cas thinks his french toast is not as good as Benny’s, but he’s letting it slide. Benny’s a baker after all. He starts his plain and boring cinnamon and honey french toast; he’s letting Benny do that PB and J monstrocity for Cas. It’s not that he doesn’t like a good PB&J, but he’ll pass on the french toast version.

He’s in the middle of cracking the eggs when the coffee’s done. He pours some in his mug and prepares another two. Soon there’s shuffling behind him. He can tell it’s Cas by the sound of his steps, so takes Cas’s mug from the counter. With a smile, he turns to push the mug in the other’s hands, knowing that Cas is useless without his first coffee.

As Cas takes the mug, he leans closer for a kiss that Dean can’t deny. He watches his boyfriend shuffle to the table then turns back to cracking eggs. There’s comfortable silence between them while Dean beats the eggs. He takes a sip from his coffee before he hopes Cas is awake enough for a conversation because he’s gotta ask something before he forgets it again.

“So Sammy’s coming this weekend.” Turning towards Cas, Dean leans his back to the counter.

“I know,” Cas replies in a sleep ridden voice.

“You still okay with him sleeping in your room?” Dean checks in with Cas to make sure, but he knows the answer right away as he looks at Cas’s frown.

“Of course. I’ve already put my buttplugs away,” Cas half-jokes in his hoarse morning voice.

The first time Sammy stayed here was right after they moved in. Their stuff was still haphazard and the poor kid wanted to bleach his brain after he was trying to find Cas's charger in his messy nightstand. Dean had a good laugh while his brother complained to him about finding Cas’s buttplugs. He deliberately didn’t tell Sam that not all of them were Cas’s.

“You just threw them into my nightstand,” Benny drawls from the door. “Had to take ‘em all out so I could find my watch,” Benny complains as he takes his own mug of coffee with a kiss from Dean.

“You’re a big boy Benny, you shouldn’t have a problem with touching them,” Cas grumbles over his coffee. “Your boyfriend’s dick’s been in my ass, too, and you don’t seem to mind touching that on a regular basis.”

Dean almost chokes on his coffee as he tries not to laugh. On most mornings, it’s a lost cause to have a conversation with Cas before he’s done with his first coffee. Add Benny to the picture and Cas’s sassing him like it’s mid-day. Thank fuck Benny’s a morning person and knows how to handle their little grump.

“Hope you two children will behave while Sammy’s here,” Dean tells them as he finishes his coffee and puts his mug down. He folds his arms over his chest while he continues, “I don’t wanna have to hear another lecture about you two being toxic.”

Sam is plenty fine with polyamory, but he has opinions about Dean’s boyfriends’ behavior. _Too many opinions,_ Dean thinks. Polyamory has been a hard road for the three of them, but it was bound to be difficult as it was a first for all of them. Dean knows that their relationship is healthy, but he’s got no idea what it looks like from an outsider perspective.

“We ain’t toxic, cher.” Benny kisses his cheek before going on, “I just love putting that scowl on your boyfriend’s face.” He puts his mug down on the counter, then walks over to Cas. Pointing at Cas’s frowning forehead, he says, “Yep, that one!” Benny leans close to put a kiss on Cas’s forehead, which makes Cas frown even more.

Dean wants to melt, but he’s a grown ass man. Turning back to the eggs and bread, he’s trying to not to smile too noticeably. Now he definitely feels like he overreacted last night. He’s both nervous and excited about Sam’s visit. He can’t wait to have some brotherly bonding, but he also wants Sam to see his relationship as it is, and not the mess they’ve been around the time they were moving in.

“Let me help,” Benny tells him after he walks back from Cas, pushing Dean aside. “If you stain my sweater we gotta give it back to Cas to get it cleaned, and you stole it back for nothing.”

“It’s my sweater,” Cas states right when Dean opens his mouth to say the same thing.

“He’s gonna be sleeping in your room for two days, easy-peasy to steal it back,” Dean tells Benny as he goes to find some blueberries in their fridge and set them on the table with some honey.

“Wait, what?” Benny asks, peeking at him over his shoulder.

“Sammy’s staying in Cas’s room so—” Dean starts but Benny cuts him off.

Waving his hand dismissively, Benny says, “Oh, right.”

Dean is hopeful under all his worries. They’ve all slept together before. Sure, there’s not going to be sex involved this time; but he trusts his boyfriends to behave like adults for two days.

After setting the table, he goes back to Benny, who reluctantly lets him help with their french toast to finish it quicker. They both love cooking, even more so in each other’s company, so they’re good at working together by now. They’re taking the plates to the table in no time.

“Thank you!” Cas smiles as Benny sets his PB&J french toast in front of him.

Dean scrunches his nose in disgust as he puts down their own plates. He takes some blueberries and drizzles his own french toast with honey. He mocks Cas often enough for his weird tastes, so he doesn’t comment on it now when his boyfriend has that sweet half-smile on his face. Benny seems way too pleased with himself when Cas takes his first bite and moans around his fork.

Cas points at Benny with his fork when he says, “This is the only thing I like about you.” 

Benny swallows a bite before turning to Cas. “That’s not what you said the last time we fucked.” 

Dean lets out a bark of laughter before he can stop himself. He covers his mouth with a hand, afraid that he might spit out the bite of food he’s chewing.

Cas sends him a dirty look before he looks at Benny. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Want a reminder sometime?” Benny asks him with a mischievous smile. “You were pretty enthusiastic about my—”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Dean interrupts his boyfriends. “You two are gonna leave soon, and I’ll be alone and horny.”

“You don’t have work today?” Cas asks him before he goes back to his food.

“Nah,” Dean answers, digging into his own breakfast. He changed shifts with Ash to have the whole four days off while Sammy visits, but something came up in school, so the kid’s arriving Friday night. “Ash has already got something on the days I’m covering for him, so we couldn’t switch back.”

“Good. You could use time off after all the double shifts you pulled last month,” Benny tells him and Cas murmurs his agreement.

“Our apartment can use some cleaning up, so don’t think I’ll be lyin’ around all day,” Dean says as guilt eats at him for having so much free time.

“Don’t feel bad about resting sometimes, Dean.” Cas glances at Dean for a moment to give him a warm smile before he reaches for Benny’s left hand to take a look at his watch. “I need to go,” Cas says as he stands from the table. “I need to print a ton of worksheets before class,” he explains then hurries to his room.

“You should finally finish that book you borrowed from Charlie,” Benny says like nothing happened.

“Not a bad idea,” Dean agrees as he stands from his place to take Cas's and his own plate to the sink. That’s when Cas rushes back in, fully dressed in a sweater and slacks.

“See you tonight!” Cas steps to Dean for a kiss.

Placing a hand on his cheek, Dean makes their kiss last longer. Dean turns around to follow Cas with his eyes as he goes to Benny, who’s still at the table, not finished with his breakfast.

“Thank you for breakfast!” Cas presses a quick kiss to Benny’s cheek and walks out of the kitchen to leave for work.

“Wow,” Dean murmurs to himself when he turns back to the sink. He feels like he missed something. Winter is always busy at the auto shop and it’s barely started to slow down with spring arriving, so no wonder he didn’t notice how his boyfriends’ relationship has started to shift. He sure feels like an ass now, barking at Cas for the smallest of things last night.

“What’s in that gorgeous head of yours?” He hears Benny’s voice from behind him before he can start the water. Benny puts his plate on the counter and circles his arms around Dean’s middle. Warmth spreads in Dean’s chest as Benny embraces him from behind.

"Just my boyfriends," Dean says while turning around in Benny's arms. 

"Aw, so romantic," Benny murmurs against Dean's lips as he leans in for a kiss. 

"Shut up!" Dean laughs, but gives in to Benny’s kisses. 

"By the way, thanks for stealing back my sweater," Benny says nonchalantly after they part. 

"It's my—" 

Interrupting him, Benny says, "Sure, that's why it's huge on you."

"It's just stretched out in the wash a bit; it’s not that big,” Deans says while he moves his arms to encircle Benny’s shoulders.

“You and Castiel could fit into that together.”

Dean gives him a disbelieving look, because he can’t be serious. _It’s not that big._ Benny’s grin indicates that he cannot be convinced and that he’s up for a debate to prove his point. Benny’s hands sneak under Dean’s sweater before he can think of a snarky remark. 

Dean lets Benny do his thing, but braces himself in case Benny wants to pull it off of him. He won’t be fooled by some making out into giving up his sweater. Benny needs to leave for work soon anyway. If he tries anything, Dean knows he doesn’t want Dean naked. He just wants the sweater.

“Aren’t you late already?” Dean asks while Benny’s hands travel up his torso.

“We have Kaia helping out today, she doesn’t have school ‘til around 10.” Stopping his hands, Benny turns serious to explain, “Donna and I are both overworked, and Kaia offered to work some extra hours. Still cheaper than hiring a full-time employee.”

“You should hire more college kids,” Dean tells him. The kids could use the money, and his boyfriend could use more lazy mornings.

“We’re thinking ‘bout that,” Benny replies, but Dean knows they’re done with the topic when Benny starts moving his hands again.

The slow drag of fingers on his skin makes Dean doubt Benny’s intentions, but he remains suspicious. It wouldn’t be the first time that Benny takes what he wants, dragging off the sweater mid-makeout, then walking away like nothing happened. Dean has plenty of experience with his boyfriend’s teasing, he loves to leave Dean alone all bothered.

Benny is leaning closer for what Dean thinks is a kiss, but at the last moment the front of the sweater is pulled away from Dean’s body. Dean’s hands fall away from Benny’s shoulders when Benny dips down and pulls the waist of the sweater over his head. As Benny straightens back up, the sweater drags up to Dean’s waist, the neck of the sweater is pulled up above both their heads.

Dean is stunned, and he lets it all happen. So much for being prepared. Letting out a surprised giggle that he wouldn’t admit to anyone it came out of _his_ mouth, he puts his hands back around Benny’s shoulder outside the sweater. He doesn’t want to stretch it any more than it already is. 

Finally, he gets the kiss he expected. Benny’s beard scratches his skin, the feeling is delicious paired with the slow drag of their tongues. Benny tastes like the blueberries he ate with his french toast, it makes Dean groans into their kiss. To Dean’s disappointment, Benny slows their kiss after that. With a last peck, Benny draws back, but Dean follows him.

“I need to leave soon,” Benny murmurs and he’s so close that his breath tickles Dean’s lips.

“Five more minutes?” Dean asks, but he dives in for more, not waiting for an answer. Dean could do this all day, but the sweet kiss is over sooner than he’d like.

“You take care of my sweater.” Pulling back as far as the sweater over their head lets him, Benny continues, “Don’t you dare give it back to Cas.”

Dean can’t see much under the garment, but he does see Benny’s light blue eyes twinkle before he goes for one last peck. Dean helps him get out from under the sweater and watches him go to his room to get ready for work. This is going to be a long day for Dean. A long and horny day alone. He may take one of those butt plugs from Benny’s drawer later.

  
_Art by[Pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202171)_

* * *

Dean can hear shouting as he turns his key in the door. He cleaned until their apartment was spotless, and since they have leftovers from yesterday, he had nothing to do but read. The second half of the book he’d borrowed from Charlie was so exciting, he read it in record time. He’d texted Charlie to ask if she had the second installment and went to her apartment when she texted that Dorothy was home and she’d give Dean the book. Dean had gotten so lost in conversation with Dorothy, who apparently loved that book herself, that he hadn’t realized how late it was. Looking at his watch now, he realizes that his boyfriends must have arrived home at least an hour ago.

“I’ve already bought the tickets,” Benny shouts right when Dean opens the door.

“I don’t care, Benny,” Cas yells back as Dean takes off his jacket to hang up in their foyer. “I’ve bought the tickets, too.”

Dean is quick to take his shoes off, so he can start making peace ASAP.

“Stop being so selfish, Castiel. At least he’s excited about pirates. He couldn’t care less about your bees,” Benny says, getting less loud as he goes on. 

That’s a low blow. Judging by his voice, Dean’s pretty sure Benny regretted it by the time he finished the sentence. Dean finds pirates interesting, but he’s got nothing against bees, and seeing Cas at his most excited is a huge bonus. Dean guesses it’s about the moving pirate exhibition that’s coming to town later this spring. Dean hopes it’s not clashing with the Annual Honey Bee Festival. That’s supposed to be in the summer.

By the time he gets to the living room, Cas is nowhere to be seen. Benny’s sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

“The hell, dude?” Dean asks while he sits down on the arm of the couch.

Jolting up, Benny looks at Dean with a miserable expression. “There’s a bee event Cas wants to go to, but it’s the same time as the pirate expo.”

“The Honey Bee Fest?” Deans asks, hoping that it’s not happening earlier this year.

When he wraps an arm around Benny’s shoulder, the man answers, “No, that’s in the summer.” 

Dean is surprised that he remembers. He’s also curious to know what this other event is that Cas wants to go this badly. But it doesn’t matter right now, they need to find a compromise. Trying to come up with a solution, he offers, “The pirate thing’s gonna be here for the entire—”

Benny doesn’t let Cas finish the sentence. Cutting Cas off, Benny says in a desperate voice, “But we have tickets for the weekend. Reviews say they regret buying a one day ticket because it’s not enough to properly see the whole collection and there’re so many interactive parts.”

“When is Cas’s thing?” asks Dean while he massages Benny’s neck, trying to comfort him.

“He has tickets for Saturday. I don’t know how long it lasts,” Benny replies then lays his head back into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

“I’ll talk to him,” Dean says, but he stays put for a minute to keep grounding Benny with running a hand up and down in his hair. Dean can see on him how much it eats him that he hurt Cas. It’s been a while since they’d had a serious argument like this. Their banterings have been on the friendly side lately, but they’re still exceptional at finding the other’s weakest points.

There are footsteps coming from the hallway before Dean can get up. He looks up to see Cas rounding the entrance of the living room. He stops there, looking unsure. Dean reaches out his arm for him to come closer. Cas reaches out to grab Dean’s hand and obliges with unsure steps.

“Hey,” Dean says, standing up.

“Hello,” Cas murmurs back before he tilts his head up for a kiss.

Dean decides to settle back to the armchair on the left of their couch. He pulls Cas with him who sits on the arm. He circles Cas's middle with one arm and looks at Benny to see him leaning his back against the couch. Dean opens his mouth to talk but Cas cuts him to it.

“I’ll ask Hannah to come with me,” Cas blurts out.

Leaning closer to them, Benny starts, “Look, Cas—”

Not giving a chance to Benny to explain himself, Cas says, “No, Benny, it’s alright. She is much more interested in this kind of thing than Dean.”

“How about we let Dean make decisions for himself?” Dean interrupts their conversation, not liking when they talk like he’s not even there.

“Sorry,” Cas quietly apologizes, casting his eyes down.

“We’ve had tickets for the pirate expo for months. I’m sorry, babe.” Leaning against Cas, Dean squeezes him. “I’ll go to the Honey Bee Fest with you in the summer, like always.”

Looking at him with a sad smile, Cas mumbles, “Okay.” 

Dean is not happy, but you need to make compromises when you have two partners. He learned it the hard way that he’s allowed to say no. He never wants to pick a side, but he’s been starting to realize that he needs to do exactly that in certain situations. He needs to make sure none of them take it too personally, but it’s inevitable. He’ll just pamper Cas with some extra attention the following days, to make sure they’re all good.

Standing up, Dean says, “That’s enough moping for today. Let’s get something to eat.”

Going to leave the room, he turns back halfway when he hears Benny say, “Cas, wait!” Benny grabs Cas's forearm as they both stand to follow Dean. 

Cas turns back to Benny, but he doesn’t let the man continue. “It’s alright, Benny. I’m not mad.”

Dean wouldn’t use the word mad, but Cas sure looks sad. Dean appreciates Benny wanting to apologize, it shows how much their relationship has grown, but Cas not even letting him attempt it is going to cause problems. Dean knows them enough to expect some bumpy days ahead. He wouldn’t care, if it weren’t for Sam coming to visit the next evening. 

They go to eat dinner, and Dean knows he was right by the time they warm up the leftovers and sit down around the table. Both Benny and Cas are silently doing their thing, not meeting the other’s eyes, and that’s how they eat their dinner. Dean can only hope these two talk it out by tomorrow afternoon. So much for showing Sammy how close his boyfriends have grown. 


	3. Benny's Sweater

It’s Benny’s sweater, he has no doubts about it. He is the only one that’s so sure about it, though. His boyfriend, and his boyfriend’s boyfriend have different opinions. It makes no sense to Benny; the thing is huge on both of them. How can they think it’s theirs? It’s beyond Benny to understand their reasoning.

Castiel has the most sweaters, yes, but he’s not the only one who owns any sweaters. This is why Benny always tells him to just give up on it. He doesn’t need this one, he’s got ten others. Besides, it doesn’t even fit him; it must be at least two sizes too big for him, but it’s the perfect size for Benny. 

Except Castiel is convinced that it’s too small for Benny. He heard this argument so many times, he started to feel it being too small. Actually, he’s suspicious now, because it used to be just right. Castiel must have done his witchcraft on the garment and shrunk it in the wash. Castiel knows all the little tricks of laundry, there must be a setting on the machine that does it to knitted garments.

The sweater can’t be Dean’s either. He ain’t got any sweaters. A hoodie here and there, but he’s not the fluffy knitted sweater type of person. He stole those few hoodies from Castiel; now he’s after Benny’s favorite sweater, but Benny’s not going soft on him. The damn thing is his. Dean can borrow it, Benny wouldn’t mind that, but Dean never wants to give it back.

Benny has to steal his own thing, all the time. That’s what he was about to do right now: emptying the dryer so he’s the first to find the sweater. It’s obvious that Dean did this load of laundry. There’s everything in there from jeans to button-down shirts. He knows it was Dean, because when Castiel does the laundry, he sorts out their clothes by different colors and types. Who would’ve thought there was a different setting for jeans on their machine? Benny sure didn’t know. 

There’s a pile of folded clothes on the top of the dryer, and Benny’s half-way emptying the thing when he finds his favorite sweater. Holding it up in front of him, he notices a light stain looking back at him. He has no idea what to do. Handling tainted clothes is Castiel’s expertise. 

_It doesn’t seem that bad_ , Benny thinks. The wash has already lightened it, but Benny doesn’t know how to completely get rid of it. His only chance is Castiel and the magic he works on their clothes. They always smell better when Castiel does the laundry, which baffles Benny. They use the same laundry detergent and dryer sheets, what does Castiel know that Benny doesn’t?

Castiel gets most of the oil patches out of Dean's work clothes. Some of his shirts have permanent stains, but that happens when you work at an auto shop. Benny only gets flour on himself at the bakery, but there’s the occasional pie filling or cream that makes it onto his shirt. He can always count on Castiel to handle those.

Benny groans, knowing his only hope of saving his favorite sweater is the _enemy_. He can’t just ask Castiel to help, or he’ll never give back the sweater. Benny doesn’t want to have to steal it back again. He’s doing exactly that now, too. What would be the point if he gave it right back to Castiel? 

Castiel is still mad at him anyway. Well, he said he’s not mad, but Benny knows better. Benny left for work early, so they didn’t run into each other this morning; but he’s prepared for a few days of Cas’s moping. He’ll try to apologize once more; but he’s not risking his sweater, not even if it meant Castiel forgives him.

He doesn’t have any other ideas what to do. If he wears it like this, the others are going to accuse him of staining it. He suspects who could be at fault. Dean is a messy eater, and Benny did see the sweater on him last. He was wearing it yesterday morning, but he had something else on by the time they met in the evening.

Leaving the rest of the clothes in the dryer, Benny goes to find Dean. With the sweater still in his hands, he goes to the living room and calls out for his boyfriend. “Dean?”

“In here,” Dean shouts from Benny’s room.

As he rounds the doorway, there’s Dean sprawled out on the bed, looking all comfy with a book in his hand. Benny wants to be mad about the stain, but Dean is way more adorable than he has any right to be.

“You had _the_ sweater on last, didn’t you?” Benny asks while he takes two steps closer.

“That’s what we’re calling it now? _The_ sweater?” Dean smiles as he puts down the book on the nightstand.

“It seems to be everyone’s sweater, so sure. Don’t avoid the question, though,” says Benny, hoping that he looks stern enough to be convincing.

“Yeah, I stole it from Cas yesterday, remember?”

Benny does remember, but he wanted to be sure. Technically, the stain could’ve been there before Dean took it from Castiel, which would make Castiel to be the guilty one. But Benny didn’t notice it last morning, nor did Cas. Benny’s no detective, but the only logical conclusion says it was Dean, likely after Benny left for work.

“You stole it back for nothing.” Holding up the sweater, Benny shows the stain. “We gotta give it back to him to get the stain out.”

“Shit,” is all Dean says before reaching a hand out towards Benny.

“I’m not giving it to you.”

Putting his arm down, Dean pouts. “I don’t want that stupid sweater. I want a kiss.”

Benny rolls his eyes, but a smile is threatening to find its way to his lips. He folds the sweater to place it on his dresser before he climbs onto the bed. His head barely touches the pillow when Dean is already on him. 

Circling Dean with his arms, he lets the man lay half on top of him as they kiss. He moves his lips lazily, but Dean's needy moan makes him quicken. He needs to pull back to talk, but Dean doesn't let him.

Benny remembers that Dean has to pick Sam up from the airport soon. It would be a shame to start something they can't finish. The kid's gonna be here all weekend, so they'll have blue balls by the time he leaves on Sunday. Benny wants to make sure they've got enough time.

After nipping Dean's bottom lip, Benny can finally murmur against Dean's lips, "How long 'til you need to go?"

Turning his head to the clock on the nightstand, Dean says, "A bit over an hour."

Dean delves back to their kiss with full force then he rolls over to lay on his back, pulling Benny on top of himself. Benny goes without resistance, but he grabs Dean's wrist in the process to pin them above his head. "Calm down, boy," he growls before going to suck on Dean's neck.

The whine leaving Dean's mouth makes Benny smirk into the soft skin of Dean's neck. After tugging on his earlobe, Benny murmurs, "What's up with you?"

"Haven't had you in _so long_ ," Dean rasps while pushing his hips up to meet Benny's own hard-on.

Lifting his head up, he looks at Dean. "It's only been a few days," he chuckles. He moves one of his hands to grasp Dean's hips. Pushing it down, he grinds his hips to Dean's before pulling them apart. Dean whines as he tries pushing up, but Benny's grip doesn't let him. "Besides, you had sex with Cas two days ago."

"That was so hot," Dean moans, closing his eyes. "Wish you woulda watched us the whole time."

"Oh, you like that, don't you? Being watched?" Benny smirks at the thought. He lets go of Dean's hands, who uses the opportunity to get rid of their shirts. He latches onto Benny's lips, circling his now naked shoulders with his arms, but Benny grabs them once again to hold him down.

Benny kisses back with the same force this time. Pushing his tongue past Dean's lips, he massages their tongues together. Sucking on Dean's bottom lip, he pulls away only to attack Dean's chest.

"You were so beautiful," Benny murmurs into Dean's skin. "Swallowing Cas down like that."

He moves to suck on one of Dean's nipples. Holding Dean's wrists with one hand, he uses the other to caress Dean's stomach. He stops his hand when his fingertips reach the waistband of Dean's jeans. Dean pushes his hips up with an impatient groan, but Benny pushes down with his hand resting on his stomach.

While moving to play with Dean's other nipple, Benny says, "You were both a sight to see."

"Cas–" Dean says between pants, but he doesn't finish the sentence. Benny knows Dean wants to say something about Cas, which makes him realize what he just said. Well, Castiel is hot, and Benny's got eyes. But he doesn’t want to admit how attracted he really is to Castiel. "Cas–" Dean pants, but stops again, not being able to talk as Benny keeps playing with his nipples.

"I hope you realize this is the point where I should get angry. Moaning the wrong name—" Benny teases, looking up at Dean, but he's interrupted.

"Shut up and let me talk," Dean rushes out when his nipples are free of Benny's ministrations.

"We can talk about Cas if you wanna," Benny says and smirks at Dean who raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Do _you_ wanna?" Dean teases with a smile.

Benny's own smirk falters as he considers the question. _Does he want to?_ Rolling his eyes, he decides to deflect the topic and asks, "What were you gonna say?"

"He was so gorgeous sprawled out on the couch in our sweater," Dean replies in a husky voice.

"I thought it was _your_ sweater?" Benny smiles with raised eyebrows, but he doesn’t expect an answer. “He seemed to be into me watching as well.”

Dean looks up at Benny with hopeful eyes that Benny could never say no to, and he says, “We need to have a repeat performance sometime.”

Benny hums his agreement before flicking his thumb over Dean’s nipple, making the man moan. He runs his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip before pushing it past his lips for a deep kiss. Benny starts rutting into Dean as their tongue play starts to get intense. 

“I’d love to watch you two just going at it,” Benny pants when he pulls away to catch his breath. Dean moans as he keeps rutting up against Benny. Seeing Dean being so gone after hearing the idea, Benny smirks to himself as he leans to Dean’s ear. “You know what I’d love even more?” he whispers while he never stops moving his hips. “Telling one of you what to do to the other,” Benny answers his own question before pulling his teeth over Dean’s earlobe.

A moan leaves Dean’s mouth as he starts rutting up more desperately. Benny lets him enjoy it for a moment before pulling away to kneel between his legs. “Breath, Dean,” Benny says when Dean reaches after him with a needy whine, panting hard.

Undoing his own jeans, Benny frees his cock from his underwear. When Dean reaches for his cock, Benny bats his hand away and starts stroking himself. Smirking at Dean, he says, “Impatience is not getting you anywhere with me.”

Dean lets out a shaky breath while he closes his eyes. When his breathing evens out, he opens them again. “Good boy,” Benny growls and he rewards Dean by unbuttoning his pants. Dean moans as his hard cock bobs free of his briefs.

“Love when you get all needy for me,” Benny says when he lays back over Dean. He goes for Dean’s lips, sucking at them before stroking his tongue over Dean’s. Dean holds him close with both hands around his shoulder as their hips start moving again. Their naked cocks rub together at every move. They both moan into the kiss when Benny grabs both their shafts in one hand.

After Benny starts moving his hand, their kiss becomes messy. Eventually, Benny rests his forehead against Dean’s. “Wish I had time to make you beg for my cock,” Benny pants against Dean’s lips.

Dean starts shaking under him, so he starts moving his hand faster. He makes an attempt at kissing Dean once more, but all he can do is brush their lips together. Dean throws his head back in ecstasy as he gets closer. Benny watches his eyes close and his face scrunch up when he comes. 

After stroking Dean through his orgasm, Benny lets go of his cock to stroke his own. Being close himself, it only takes a few strokes and Dean tugging at one of his nipples before he comes, spilling his load onto Dean’s stomach.

He collapses onto the bed, still panting. Kissing Dean’s neck, he pulls Dean closer while he murmurs, “Hope you’ve got time for a shower.”

Dean pushes their lips together instead of answering. A few minutes pass while they lazily kiss. Dean breaks the kiss first, to turn his head towards the clock. “Shit,” he says before reaching down to the floor to grasp one of their shirts. “Shit, shit, shit,” he keeps muttering as he wipes himself off and tugs his cock back into his jeans.

Benny smiles as he watches Dean jump out of bed and take the other shirt from the floor to pull it over his head. Realizing that it's his shirt, warmth fills Benny's heart. He always loves seeing his clothes on Dean, even if they argue over _the_ sweater sometimes. Dean runs back to him to give a quick peck on the lips. "See you later," Dean says before running out the door.   
  


* * *

  
Benny stands up from the couch to go to his bedroom when he almost collides with Castiel in the hallway. Benny was folding the rest of the clothes he left in the dryer when he heard Castiel come home. The man didn’t bother to greet Benny and he doesn’t look like he wants to do it now. He doesn’t even spare a glance to Benny as he continues his way to wherever he’s going. 

"Rude," Benny mutters as he turns after Castiel. He knows Castiel is sulking, but it’s still polite to say hi. 

"Ben..." Castiel stops to look at Benny. He lifts his chin with a challenge in his eyes and a slight curve on his lips. Benny is surprised to see that almost-there, playful smile Castiel only gives him on rare occasions, when they're on to a good-hearted argument that Dean likes to call flirting.

It takes Benny a moment, but realization comes to him as he takes in Castiel’s whole form. There is the sweater on him. It was a mistake to leave it on the dresser in plain sight. But Benny forgot that Castiel is sleeping in his room for the weekend, starting tonight. Seems like he’s already been there.

The fact that Castiel is ready to have an argument about the sweater makes Benny hope that Castiel doesn’t hold any grudges about yesterday. It’s a silly game, but _their_ silly game. Benny’s ready to take the thing off either Dean or Castiel, if the opportunity is present. He’s only done it to Dean, but the mischievous twinkle in Castiel’s eyes makes him feel bold.

Daring, Benny points at the sweater that Castiel stole again, “That’s mine!” He keeps searching Castiel’s face for clues. He doesn’t want another argument like yesterday, he hopes Castiel knows he’s being playful.

"Is it?" Castiel takes a step closer, not breaking eye contact. 

With a curious arch of his brow, Benny replies, "Yeah, and I'd like it back."

Castiel leans even closer to whisper, “Then take it.” 

Silence settles over them while they hold the other’s gaze. Benny tries to figure out Castiel's intentions before he makes his move. When Castiel’s eyes dart to his lips, it’s settled. Benny smirks as he reaches to grab the sweater, but Castiel runs back to the hallway.

It takes Benny a moment to recover from his surprise, but he is right behind Castiel in no time. He grabs Castiel’s wrist just in the doorway to his room and pulls him back. With his free hand, Benny pushes him to the wall by the shoulder.

 _Two can play this game,_ Benny thinks as he crowds Castiel to the wall and says in a husky voice, “Give. It. Back.”

There’s a full-on smile on Castiel’s lips now and Benny can’t seem to be able to draw his eyes away. Castiel leans closer to whisper, “I've told you, Ben.” The ghost of his breath tickles Benny’s neck when he continues from even closer, "take it!"

Benny anticipated it, but he’s not prepared for Castiel's response. He half expected Castiel to back off, or rather, tell him to back the hell off. When Castiel leans back and he can finally look into those blues, Benny searches them for any sign of hesitance.

Castiel rolls his eyes with a sigh, like he’s so bored of Benny’s hesitance and dammit, Benny hates this little shit with a passion. He grabs the sweater with both hands and pulls Castiel in to smash their lips together.

It’s all tongue and teeth, but it’s one of the best kisses Benny’s ever had. Castiel’s hand is in his hair, the other gripping his shoulder as a moan vibrates through their kiss. Benny moves his hands, dragging his palms all the way down to Cas’s hips. Pulling him closer, Benny bites down on his bottom lip. 

It’s not the first time he kissed Castiel, but it’s the first time there’s only the two of them. Benny’s been wanting to see if they can change their relationship into something else, but not knowing how Cas feels, he didn’t dare to voice it. 

He’s ready to take this to the next level right now, but as Castiel slows the kiss, he’s reminded that they’re having a guest in about an hour. When Castiel pulls away, Benny follows him, not letting him part their lips. His tactic with Dean is to lure him in with a nice makeout session, then take what he wants, in every sense of the word. Moving his hands under the sweater, he trails his fingers up over Castiel’s stomach. Castiel is too engrossed in their kiss to notice what’s coming.

With one quick motion, Benny drags the sweater up and pulls away in the last second. It comes over Castiel’s head with no hindrance but gets stuck on his arms. Castiel’s eyes are round with surprise, but he doesn’t even put up a fight when Benny frees his arms. The sweater is in Benny’s hands already, inside out, by the time Castiel seems to realize what Benny is doing.

“Seriously?” Castiel asks, annoyance apparent in his voice.

“You said take it,” Benny grins before pulling the sweater over his own head. “So that’s what I did,” he says as he finishes pulling down the sweater over his midsection.

Castiel rolls his eyes, then folds his arms over his chest, but Benny can see he’s holding back a smile. “You ruined the mood.” 

“Don’t be lame,” Benny tells him while he's trying not to grin too hard. He wraps his arms around Castiel to pull him closer.

Castiel’s folded arms don’t let him get as close as he wants to be. He’s leaning closer to kiss Castiel, but the man frowns while he turns his head away. “I’m not lame.”

“Your favorite thing about the summer is the bee fest,” Benny teases while he’s determined to pull Castiel closer. “You’re the lamest,” he finishes with a chuckle.

“Let me go,” Castiel protests when Benny tries to burrow his head into Castiel’s neck.

Benny stops to lean back so they have some space between them. One of his arms remains around Castiel, but he moves the other to cup Castiel’s face while he asks, “What? Why?”

“I said let me go!” Castiel cries out and he pushes Benny away.

Benny's glad he didn't try to run away again, but he has no idea what to do. He wonders if Castiel is still hurt about yesterday after all, and that makes him jumpy. He wants to tell Castiel that he’s only joking, but he hears their apartment door closing. He didn’t hear it opening in the first place.

“What’s up with you two again?” Benny hears Dean’s irritated voice from their foyer. Benny can’t see him from the hallway, but the emotions in his voice are clear. It’s not the scene he wanted Sam to first see, or hear, when he arrives, but here they are. _It’s a shame they didn’t get here five minutes ago,_ Benny thinks as he lets out a deep sigh.

  
_Art by[Pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202171)_


	4. Sam's Sweater

Dean is furious. He doesn’t know what happened between his boyfriends again, but he hopes it’s not about the sweater Benny’s wearing. It’s _Dean’s_ sweater, which has been a hot topic over the past few days, so Dean wouldn’t be surprised if they took their little game too far. Dean was having so much fun with this silly game, but these two have ruined it and blew his only chance at changing Sam’s mind about their relationship.

They’re on to the most awkward dinner they’ve had for a while. Last night sucked. Cas was sad and Benny was sad because he made Cas sad… but at least they talked. Now? They are sitting in silence, staring at their plates. Cas and Benny are sitting at their usual places, opposite each other. Instead of his usual place at the end of the table, Dean decided to sit next to Benny, so he’s opposite his brother.

“So how’s your girl?” Benny asks while awkwardly glancing at Sam.

“Eileen is fine, thank you. But she’s busy with school and work,” Sam says, then takes a sip of his water. “She can’t wait to get to know you guys better.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Cas smiles at Sam.

Dean is glad they tried to make some small talk, but it doesn’t last for long before silence settles over them again. Looking up at his brother, he can’t read the expression on Sam’s face.

“Your sweater is inside out,” Sam tells Benny with a frown.

Benny looks down on himself, then says with a grimace, “It means good luck.” After sending a fake smile to Sam’s direction, he goes back to his food.

“It’s not his sweater,” Cas chimes in.

Dean is done with this game. He doesn’t care whose sweater it is; he wants to set it on fire. He can’t believe Cas would start this argument right in front of his brother. If it was good-natured, sure; but you could cut the tension between them. There’s no way it’s going to lead anywhere good.

“Yeah, it’s mine,” Dean says with more force than he means it.

“In fact, Dean, it’s mine,” Cas says without even looking at Dean.

“He got a stain on it,” Benny says while pointing at Dean with his thumb, but he keeps his eyes on Cas.

“Dude,” Dean snaps at Benny.

“I’m not letting you borrow it ever again if it’s true, Dean.” Cas is glaring at Dean, and Dean has it on the tip of his tongue that he doesn’t need to borrow his own sweater, but he takes a deep breath before he escalates this situation even further.

“It’s _our_ sweater, isn’t it?” Benny asks and Dean wants to bang his head into the table. Damn that sweater. He hopes Cas won’t respond, he doesn’t want Sam to hear any more of their fight.

“It seems to be the case, yes,” Cas agrees before going back to his food.

Dean lets out a relieved sight. He goes back to the last bites of his food as well. He doesn’t dare to look at Sam, being too afraid of his reaction.

“Who wants dessert?” Benny asks when they’re all finished. Not waiting for an answer, Benny stands to go to one of the cabinets. He takes out two boxes that Dean knows are from the bakery, even if he doesn’t see the top yet, where their logo is stamped. Dean makes some space on the table by rearranging their glasses for Benny to put down the boxes. It’d look prettier on a plate, but that means more plates to wash, and Dean’s not one to argue about fewer dishes.

Benny places the bigger box in between Sam and Dean, then opens the smaller one to put it between Cas and himself. Cas barely looks up as he finishes the remnants of his food. Benny looks like he wants to say something, but Dean stops paying attention to him when he sits down. Dean opens up the larger box and finds himself not being able to choose. He looks at Sam and notices he seems to be having the same problem.

“What flavors are these?” Sam peeks into the box. 

Dean knows it just by looking at the glaze, so he says, “Try the purple-ish one.”

“That has blueberry pieces in the dough,” Benny provides and Sam eagerly grabs the purple donut closest to himself. Dean knows his little brother inside and out, even if they don’t see each other as much as they used to.

“What about these?” Cas asks while he peeks into the smaller box. “Are they the lime ones?”

Dean looks up to see which ones Cas means. Studying the contents of the other box, he thinks it’s something new, which he’s always ready to test. The donuts have white glaze and some of them have light green sprinkles on top; others have green drizzles. Dean’s pretty sure these are not the lime ones, unless the glaze was changed.

“Mint,” is all Benny says but it’s enough for Dean to lose all interest in the smaller box and grab a chocolate chip donut from the large box. Not that he hates the mint one, it was okay to try once, but he’s not eating it again when he’s got all these delicious flavours in front of him. Cas, however, adores the mint flavor. Dean looks at him just to see him enthusiastically grab one and take a huge bite.

Sam, the hippie he is, asks, “Mint?”

“Yeah, it’s just the glaze. White chocolate mint, but it’s pretty intense,” Benny explains, while he looks at the donuts longingly. Dean admires his willpower, but according to Benny, it’s his lack of willpower at work that makes him not wanting to eat anything sweet at home.

“You need to try it,” Cas tells Sam with a full mouth of donut. Dean loves when his usually stoic boyfriend gets lost in something, it’s an adorable sight. 

“Uh, I’ll try a half,” Sam promises before taking another bite from his blueberry donut.

Benny stands to take a knife from one of the drawers and places it between the two boxes for Sam to cut himself a piece if he wants to. Finishing his donut, Dean takes a red one with white checkered drizzles that he knows tastes almost like cherry pie.

Sam cuts himself a quarter of the mint one and eats it in one bite. Dean watches his face scrunch up a bit before he shallows. “It’s not bad.” Sam observes the donuts once more before he says, “But I’ll try that one with the caramel glaze.”

Dean chuckles at his brother being so polite. It’s obvious he doesn’t like it.

“It’s amazing,” Cas moans around his last bite. “They used to be green, didn't they?” he asks while reaching for the piece Sam left.

“Yeah. I was making some for you...” Benny hesitates for a moment before he continues, “Donna saw me making ‘em and she had this idea to try some new decorations. We don’t know if it was the taste that scared people or that ugly green color.”

“Ahw, you made them for Cas?” Dean asks in a mockingly sweet tone to emphasize it to Sam. They stopped selling these donuts at the bakery months ago, yet Benny comes home with a box of them every once in a while.

“I’m still mad at you.” Cas glares at Benny, but Dean can’t take him seriously when his mouth is full with mint donut.  
  


* * *

  
Dean is still feeling a flare of disappointment in his stomach as he steps out of the shower. After they finished dinner, Sam excused himself, saying he had a long day before getting to his flight, where he couldn’t have any rest. Dean can’t blame him for running away from the awkwardness that was their dinner.

 _Sammy is here for 2 more days,_ Dean tells himself as he tries to not be too mad at his boyfriends for ruining his first 2 hours he spent with his brother in months. At least the donuts were good. He makes himself a mental note to take his brother to the bakery one of the following days and make him taste a few more things.

After drying himself, he takes on his gray robe to go to Benny’s room. The door is closed, which is unusual for Benny, but knowing Cas is sleeping here tonight, it’s no surprise to Dean. He hopes his boyfriends haven’t killed each other while he was in the shower. Cas seemed content enough after the mint donuts, but you can never know with these two.

Entering the room, Dean is stunned. Benny is lying on his back, holding his phone in front of his face. Cas is using Benny’s shoulder as a pillow and seems to be engrossed in Benny’s phone. They are both in their pyjamas, covers pulled up to their midsection.

Getting out of his daze, Dean closes the door behind him and goes to get some sweatpants from one of the dressers. Pulling out a drawer, he asks over his shoulder, “Did you two make up already?”

There is a moment of silence before Cas reacts. “Benny was just showing me something on his phone.” 

“That’s why you cuddled up to him?” Grabbing some sweatpants, Dean closes the drawer. Putting them on, he leaves his robe on Benny’s dresser chair. By the time he walks to the bed, he still hasn’t got an answer. Cas is moving away from Benny, who put his phone aside, so there is space for Dean in the middle to lay down.

“We were not cuddling,” Cas grumbles when Dean looks at him with raised eyebrows.

“Right,” Dean murmurs more to himself than anything while he climbs in between his boyfriends. After settling under the covers, he asks, “Any of you cares to explain your little fight?”

“Benny was being an assbutt,” Cas provides, but beside Dean, Benny sighs.

“I was joking,” Benny groans before turning off the bedside lamp, making the room completely dark aside from the lights of the city that come from the window.

“It wasn’t funny.” Cas sits up in the bed before he continues, “Dragging the sweater off of me was not funny either.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know you preferred it with your clothes on,” Benny says with his usual calm sass.

Cas is glaring through the darkness as he argues, “We weren’t about to have sex.” When Benny doesn’t react, Cas lays down beside Dean with a dramatic sigh.

“Care to fill me in? What happened exactly?” Dean asks, breaking the silence.

“We kissed,” Benny explains the obvious, “then I fucked up.”

“What did you do?” Dean is done with not seeing the full picture.

“I took the sweater, like I do with you.” Benny turns to Dean before he goes on, “He said I ruined the mood.”

Interrupting Benny, Cas says, “You caught me off guard. It wouldn’t have been a problem if you didn’t manage to make me feel bad about myself again after what happened yesterday.”

“I’m sorry,” Benny declares abruptly. He pauses after his initial momentum. “I was joking, but I realize now I touched a sore topic.”

“It’s okay,” Castiel whispers. “But you gotta make up for it!” he demands louder while he lifts his head up to look at Benny over Dean.

“I will, honey,” Benny’s gentle voice rumbles. “I thought you forgot about it after you cuddled me.”

“We weren’t cuddling!”

“Alright, alright!” Dean cuts them off before they could have another argument. “Kiss it out so we can go to sleep.”

Dean leans to Benny to give him a peck, then he goes to give one to Cas, too. After Dean settles down, Benny leans over him to kiss Cas’s temple. Cas doesn’t let him get far, he leans up for a proper kiss. 

“Let’s talk some more tomorrow?” Cas murmurs into Benny’s lips as they’ve barely parted. 

“‘Course,” Benny answers before giving one last peck to Cas.

Dean’s still worried about what his brother thinks, and his boyfriends have a lot to work on in their relationship if they want to make this work. But as he closes his eyes to go to sleep in the comforting embrace of Cas and Benny, he’s calmer than he’s been in the past few weeks.  
  


  
_Art by[Pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202171)_

* * *

  
Dean is having a hard time choosing from the menu. It’s not his usual scene, but this sushi restaurant just opened a few months ago and has amazing reviews. He could deal with a bad lunch to make his brother’s stay nice. The waitress offers them a two person platter that has a bit of all of the restaurant's best selling sushi and Dean goes with it. There should be something on it he likes, right?

“I thought you were joking when you said you’re taking me to a sushi restaurant,” Sam says between two bites of his tofu appetizers.

Dean pokes his own tofu square while ha says, “Wish I was, man.” Dean lets his brother have his laugh before he continues, “We’re going to the bakery after this. I wanna have some of Donna’s awesome beef puffs.”

“That’s alright with me. I haven’t been in there since the opening,” Sam says with a sad expression.

“Yeah,” Dean breathes just before he braces himself to take the first bite of his tofu. He’s shocked how he doesn’t hate it. Still not as good as Donna’s beef puffs.

“But at least I’ll have a chance to try all their pastries next fall.” 

Sam sounds so cheery, but none of what he just said makes sense. Does Sam plan a visit next fall? Is this his way of saying he’s not coming in the summer? But last night he said Eileen promised to come with him this summer. Dean is confused.

Anxiety swirling in his stomach as he asks, “What do you mean, Sammy?”

“Sorry, I didn’t know how to bring this up.” Sam places his fork on his now empty plate, but before he could get into any detail, their waitress appears with their main course and takes their appetizers, asking Dean if he wants her to come back later, but Dean couldn’t care less about his half-eaten tofu at the moment.

“What were you saying?” Dean prompts after the waitress leaves.

“You know how I’ve been thinking about getting a PhD?” Sam asks, but Dean wants him to get to the point. With a roll of his eyes, he nods. Of course he knows. It’s all Sam’s been talking about on the phone lately. He got his master’s degree a year ago, but he didn’t want to apply to a PhD program right away. Eileen’s only finishing hers this year, after that, Sam can choose any other school, not being bound to Eileen’s master’s program.

It suddenly clicks, even before Sam says, “I applied to KU and got in. I got the notifications just this month.”

“That’s awesome! Are you moving back here? Eileen’s coming with you right?” Dean couldn’t be more happy to have his brother living so close to him.

“Of course we’re moving, Dean!” Sam says, but Dean still can’t believe it.

“I thought you wouldn’t choose KU after friggin’ Stanford.”

“Cas hooked me up with someone from their history department, her name is Rowena,” Sam rambles on animatedly, but he stops after Dean pulls a face at hearing the name. “What? She’s quirky but I can’t wait to have her as my mentor, her field is so interesting,” Sam goes on passionately about all his ideas to research for most of their lunch. Dean is not a history guy, but he’s excited for his brother. There’s a huge smile on his face the whole time.   
  


* * *

  
Dean is surprised how full the sushi made him. It wasn’t even that bad, but he could eat one or two beef puffs with no problem. So they decide to make their way to the bakery. It’s a long drive from the restaurant; the bakery is close to campus whereas the sushi place is in a different part of the city.

Entering the Pastry Society, Dean is surprised to see Castiel sitting at a small round table close to the counter. He’s lost in his laptop in front of him, with a tall mug beside it. The beverage menu of the Pastry Society is short, but their pastry selection makes up for it all,until they can decide whether to hire a full-time barista or not.

There are only a couple of other people in the bakery, the afternoon rush is still a few hours away. Turning to the counter, there’s both of the part time-workers behind it. Leading his brother to them, he says, “Hey girls. How’s it going?”

“Hey old man,” Krissy says with her usual edge.

Kaia is cleaning the coffee machine, but she puts down the cleaning cloth to turn back. “Hi Dean. Good to see you, Sam.”

“Sam? Your brother Sam?” Krissy asks, but not waiting for an answer, she offers a hand to Sam while she introduces herself.

Dean is not paying attention to the small talk his brother makes with the girls, his eyes are on Cas who closed his laptop and is watching them with a small smile. He turns back to Krissy when he doesn’t hear any more conversation to say, “Could you give me two beef puffs?”

“Sure thing. Anything for you, Sam?” Krissy asks as she grabs a small plate to place the puffs on it.

“No thanks, I’m full,” Sam answers as Dean takes his pastry. 

After a quick thank you, they make their way to Cas. Sitting down beside him, Dean asks, “Hey, handsome. You come here often?”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greets him with a warm smile, then nods to his brother. “Sam.” Looking at Dean’s plate, he asks, “Was it that bad?”

“Hm?” Dean manages to say over a bite of a puff. “Oh, no,” he says after he realizes what his boyfriend means. “It wasn’t terrible.” Glancing at his brother, he goes on, “That wasabi one wasn’t half bad.”

Sam nods his agreement before he picks up the beverages menu from the middle of their table.

“Did you talk to Benny about, you know?” Dean asks now that his brother is not paying full-attention.

“Yes,” Castiel answers before taking a sip of his drink. “We had a croissant for brunch after the morning rush.”

“You and Benny?” Sam chimes in, placing the menu back to its place.

Castiel nods to Sam, but doesn’t reply. He’s staring into his mug for a while, seemingly thinking, before he says, “We agreed to spend more time together and see where it’s going.”

“Is that what all the tension was about yesterday?” Sam asks, looking between Dean and Cas. Dean doesn’t completely understand it himself, having missed the signs of his boyfriends getting closer, so he turns to Cas, silently asking him to answer.

Taking one more sip of his drink before placing the mug back on the table, Cas takes a deep breath. “We had a fight two days ago,” Cas explains after a long exhale. “I know I wasn’t right, so I acted like nothing had happened.” Stopping for a moment, Cas peeks at Dean. Dean sends him a smile, understanding where he’s coming from.

Cas casts down his eyes before continuing, “But I was still hurt, which made me jumpy.”

Cas goes silent for a moment and reaches for his drink again. Taking a better look at it, Dean can see a tea filter in the mug. As he finishes his first beef puffs, he grabs the other one to eat while listening to Cas. 

"So we had another fight before you arrived,” Cas says while he lifts his eyes to look at Sam. 

Dean expected more after such a long silence, but he’s heard the story last night, so he’s not complaining that Cas doesn’t want to share everything with Sam.

Looking at his brother, Dean thinks Sam seems confused. It means more probing, that Dean wants to prevent. Finishing the last of his beef puff, Dean says, “Sorry, babe, but I don’t think you made it much clearer.” Turning to Sam, he opens his mouth, but his brother cuts him off.

“It’s okay, he doesn’t have to share anything he doesn’t want to. I just wanted to make sure none of you are miserable in this relationship. I respect your decision to form a poly relationship, but it must be stressful to live with someone that you hate. I’m glad you agreed with Benny to change things.”

“Actually—” Dean wants to explain to Sam that no one hates anybody, they’ve been over that a long time ago, but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

“Hey!” Benny’s deep voice makes Dean look up to see his boyfriend. Over his shirt, he’s wearing a dark green apron that has some brown stains on it with some flour. He pulls a chair from the table behind them to sit between Dean and Cas. He leans closer to Dean for a peck, then Dean can see his hand sliding to Cas’s thigh. 

Smiling to himself, Dean looks at his brother. “That’s not what he meant, Sam. They’re dating now,” Dean declares proudly. Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise, which makes Dean that much prouder.

“I wouldn't say that,” Cas murmurs, peeking at Benny from the corner of his eyes. "We haven't been on any dates."

Turning to Cas, Benny asks, “Is croissants for brunch in my bakery not a date for you?”

Dean can’t see the look he gives to Cas, but the smile Cas returns him is the sweetest thing Dean’s seen today.

“I’ve been telling them they’d be such good friends for years, Sammy. Can’t believe they’re even more than that now. It was a surprise for me as well…” Dean rumbles on excitedly until Benny has to go back to the kitchen and they decide to leave.   
  


* * *

  
Dean is browsing through Netflix with Benny’s head on his shoulder when Sam enters the living room. Dean takes a glance at him after he places the remote on his knee, finding the movie he’s been looking for. Sam sits down in the armchair to the left of the couch and feeling Dean’s gaze, he looks Dean’s way, asking, “What?”

Feeling awkward, Dean looks away. There’s something strange about the hoodie Sam is wearing, but Dean can’t put his finger on it. It’s a black hoodie that has Stanford written on the chest in red. There’s a huge logo under it though. Dean’s seen that before. He doesn’t know when and where, but it bugs him.

Cas comes into the room with two bowls of popcorn, handing one to Benny before he sits down on Dean’s other side. Taking the bowl, Benny lifts his head to start munching on the popcorn. Dean sees him turning to Sam to hand him the other bowl from the corner of his eyes, but he freezes mid-motion.

“Is something on my face?” Sam asks in an irritated tone.

That seems to interest Benny as well, because Dean feels him shifting beside him on the couch. “We’ve got a sweater with that logo,” Benny says around a mouthful of popcorn, but he too freezes by the time he finishes the sentence.

“We?” Cas asks with raised eyebrows and that’s when it all clicks to Dean.

Standing up, he rushes across the living room, not caring that the remote went flying from his knee. Benny had it last, but he was complaining about a stain, so Dean guessed he put it back in the laundry basket to get it washed again. Benny doesn’t have one in his room, he always uses the one in the bathroom, so that’s where Dean’s heading.

“Wait, it says Stanford,” Dean hears Benny realize behind him as he enters the bathroom. Their sweater doesn’t have any text on it, but it has the same logo over the heart.

He goes straight to the laundry, going through it to find the sweater. His sweater, he knows it’s his now, Sammy must’ve given it to him. Pulling out a few things to put beside the basket, he finds his favorite sweater.

Rushing back to the living room with the sweater in his hand, he pushes it into his brother’s lap. “Is this a Stanford sweater, Sammy?”

Spreading the fabric in front of his face, Sam answers, “Yes. I’ve been looking for it, actually.”

The smile disappears from Dean’s face. “Didn't you give it to me?” he asks, hoping. He doesn't remember it happening, but a boy can dream.

“No, I don’t think so. It used to be my favorite,” Sam says as he pulls the sweater closer to him, like he’s afraid Dean’s going to take it. “Benny was wearing it last night, wasn’t he? I know it was familiar, but I couldn’t be sure when it was inside out.”

No one answers Sam’s question. There’s silence in the room while Dean walks back to the couch to sit between his boyfriends. Slumping down, he turns his head between Benny and Cas, who give him disbelieving looks that match his own.

“Cas got jizz on it,” Benny blurts out at last.

“Excuse me?” Cas asks the same time Sam shouts “Gross!” and throws the sweater into Cas’s face.

Turns out, everyone’s sweater is really not their sweater, but Sammy’s.

  
  



	5. The Sweatpants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter since it's an epilogue kind of thing, but I really wanted to end this story with some Destiny fluff. ♥

Cas holds the sweater close as he searches for the stain. He’s satisfied when he can’t find it anymore. He puts the sweater aside before turning back to the dryer. When he’s finished emptying it and all their clothes are neatly folded on top of it, he takes the pile in one hand and grabs the sweater in the other. He carefully balances the pile of clothes while he walks to the living room.

Benny is sitting on the couch with an elbow on the armrest. When Cas approaches, he looks up at him with a smile that Cas can’t resist reciprocating. He drops the sweater into Benny’s lap before going to his bedroom to put away all his clothes. He drops off some shirts in Benny’s room before going back to join the man in the living room.

“Damn, honey,” Benny says, turning to him when he sits down. “You really are a witch.”

Cas takes his mug of tea in his hand then pulls both his legs up on the couch. It was too hot to drink when he made it, but putting away their clothes gave it enough time to cool down to the perfect temperature. After taking a sip, Cas says, “I only bought the stain remover soap, I didn’t invent it.”

“Still, thank you,” Benny says, smiling at Cas before putting a chaste kiss on Cas’s cheek while drawing him closer. He relaxes against Benny’s body as the man noses his jawline. Benny’s beard scratches his neck as the man trails to his ear to ask, “Can I have it today?”

Cas rolls his eyes at the request but nods in agreement. Leaning back to give Benny space, he can’t break his eyes away from Benny’s huge smile as the man pulls the sweater over his head. When Benny’s finished adjusting it, Cas snuggles back to Benny, holding his mug in both hands. Looking at the tv screen, he notices that Benny chose a movie for them to watch while Cas left him alone.

Wrapping a hand over Cas’s shoulders, Benny starts the movie. While the opening credits play, he murmurs into Cas’s hair, “I didn’t want to bring it up in front of Sam, but those sweatpants look like a pair of mine.”

Cas takes a sip of his tea to hide the smile that’s threatening to pull on his lips. “These are mine,” he says as he places his mug on the coffee table. “They must be just similar to yours,” he turns his head to look at Benny. 

A disbelieving smile appears on Benny’s face as he says, “They’re big on you.”

“Sweatpants are best when a bit loose,” Cas tells Benny, trying to control his face so he doesn’t look too smug. 

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Benny asks, not waiting for an answer before crashing their lips together. Arousal flares up in Cas when Benny sucks on his bottom lip. Wrapping his arms around Benny, he tries to lay back on the couch and pull Benny with him, but Benny stops him.

“Your place or mine?” Benny pants against his lips.

Cas chuckles at the cheesy line but doesn’t answer. Standing up, he stretches his arm out for Benny to grab. Benny has a bigger bed, so Cas doesn’t need to think about his choice of room for long before walking to Benny’s.  
  


* * *

  
“You did come on the sweater after all,” Benny murmurs into Cas’s neck as they’re lying on the bed on their sides. He’s hugging Cas close, dragging his fingers up and down on his naked back.

“Shut up,” Cas grunts back. “It was such an asshole move to lie to Sam.”

“We got to keep the sweater. You should thank me,” Benny teases.

Cas groans while turning to his other side. “I need more time before the next round, Benny,” he says after he’s settled.

“It wasn’t an innuendo, honey,” Benny laughs as he readjusts his body to spoon Cas. Peppering Cas’s shoulder with kisses, he goes on between pecks, “But now that you mention-”

Cas cuts him off with a "no", but when Benny stops kissing him, a dissatisfied sound leaves Cas’ throat before he says, “You can keep kissing me, though.” Benny places one last kiss on the crook of his neck that’s loud and wet before starting to caress Cas’s stomach instead.

“I have the cuddliest boyfriends,” Benny chuckles. Enjoying the other's closeness, they stay quiet for some time. The silence makes Benny’s mind wander, thinking about their relationship. It’s almost strange how natural it feels for him to be so close to Cas. Benny’s been wanting this for a while, but with the history they have, he wasn’t sure he can have it.

“When did it change for you?” Benny’s curiosity makes him break the silence. Being nervous when it takes a moment for Cas to reply, he rambles on, “I mean the way you see me-”

Cas grabs Benny’s hand that’s still on his stomach. Giving it a squeeze, he stops Benny to declare, “Four days ago.” He turns his head to look at Benny, who’s sure the surprise is apparent on his face because Cas begins his explanation, “It started much sooner, I just pushed the thought away is all.” He pecks Benny’s lips before asking, “What about you?”

“When I first saw you in  _ the _ sweater,” Benny answers, but Cas’s brows pull together in confusion, so he goes on to clarify. “I was so sure it was mine.” Benny stops to dramatically roll his eyes before they exchange a smile. “Seeing you in one of my clothes made me feel things,” he says, not being able to look into Cas’s eyes. “I was confused so it took me a while to figure it out, but yeah.”

“Have a thing for clothes sharing?” Cas asks with a playful smile.

“Don’t we all?” Benny grins back before leaning in to steal a kiss.  
  


* * *

  
Dean still can't believe that the sweater is Sam's. Well, it was. Benny's lie about Cas coming on it was effective enough. He's happy they didn't have to give it back to his brother, he's grown too fond of the thing.

There's a bittersweet feeling pooling in his stomach as he makes his way home from the airport. He won't see his brother for months again, but he knows that by fall, Sam will be living in the same city.

Walking up the stairs to their apartment, he thinks about how to spend the rest of his Sunday. With Benny and Cas being a thing now, he has all kinds of scenarios in his mind for a threesome that he didn't dare to ask before.

Entering their apartment, Dean hears laughter from inside. A smile forms on his lips from hearing his boyfriends' laughs while he toes off his shoes. Following the sounds, he finds his way to the kitchen. He stays back for a moment to watch the endearing scene in front of him.

Benny's wearing nothing but a shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. He’s washing the dishes while Cas is attached to his back, his arms rounding his middle. Cas has a pair of loose sweatpants on and he’s bare-chested with a line of hickeys marking his neck. Dean’s happy his boyfriends found the best activity to pass their time while he dropped Sam off at the airport.

Cas makes a mouthwatering sight as the sweatpants are hanging so low, his hip bones are jutting out. Looking at the sweatpants closer, Dean wonders if they are actually Cas's. He's pretty sure he’s seen the same pair on Benny before. It would explain why they are this big on Cas.

With the sweater issue settled, they can't play their favorite game anymore. But Cas just presented the perfect opportunity for Dean to start a new one. A smirk sneaks up on Dean's lips as the idea forms in his mind.

He walks up behind Cas, sneaking his arms around to whisper in his ear, "Those are my pants."

"I don't think so, Dean," Cas answers while he lets go of Benny to place his hands over Dean's while leaning back. "They're clearly mine," Cas says before turning his head for a kiss.

Chiming in the conversation, Benny says, "Funny thing that, I'd swear they're mine." Finishing up with the dishes, he wipes his hands and turns back to kiss Dean, crowding Cas in between the two of them.

“Well well, how are we gonna settle this?” Dean asks as he reaches over Cas to wrap his arms around Benny, holding both men close.

“The first one to take it off of me can have it,” Cas says while he extracts himself from between them. Dean is stunned for a moment as Cas makes a run towards the hallway. When Benny runs after him, Dean gets out of his stupor and does the same. Those are  _ his _ sweatpants now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked my fic! I'd be happy if you shared your opinion in the comments! :) ♥


End file.
